Echoes of a Broken Heart
by uchihasasukekun07
Summary: Beneath his tough Jersey exterior Danny is a lonely man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. His brother is wanted by the feds, his ex-wife is constantly trying to take his daughter away from him and as the dust kicks up an old chip on the shoulder it is Steve that is left holding the police manual like a deer caught in headlights as Danny attempts to go Rambo on him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Echoes of a Broken Heart

**Author: **uchihasasukekun07

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Strong language from the very start and possible future subject matter.

**Notes: **First Hawaii Five-0 fanfic, so nervously dipping my toes into the sandbox. Not beta-ed so any grammar/spelling mistakes are my own and I apologize.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or am associated with Hawaii Five-0 or any if its characters.

**Summary: **Beneath his tough Jersey exterior Danny is a lonely man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. His brother is wanted by the feds, his ex-wife is constantly trying to take his daughter away from him and as the dust kicks up an old chip on the shoulder it is Steve that is left holding the police manual like a deer caught in headlights as Danny attempts to go Rambo on him.

**Echoes of a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1**

"Mother-fucking asshole!" the woman snarled.

Monday mornings, the joys of. Nobody really and truly likes them. It is start of a brand new working week, the furthest possible time from Friday evening and the weekend beginning. People are tired, grumpy, possibly hungover and been stuck in morning rush hour traffic does not help one's mood. For Steve he was having a particularly bad one. He was all of the above but the hangover was not a possible it was a most definite. Catherine was home for the weekend. Enough said, he had dropped her off at the dock and now he was running late for work. Danny had already rang him to scold him, to make matters worse Steve was stuck behind an erratic driver, one whom had the audacity to over take him and then impede him. Steve was well aware he was not a officer of HPD. His intention was simple, flash the badge and scold the driver, thus making them aware of the traffic violation and everyone would be on their way, safer.

No, just no. He flashed his blue lights and pulled the driver over. Emerging from his jeep he sussed that the driver was female and he may have puffed out his chest to appear more domineering. He had seen Danny doing this scores of times. He flashed his badge, introduced himself and started on his Danny spiel. Steve frowned as he was cut short by his female driver. She had demanded to see his badge again, he showed he again while beginning to reprimand her for her driving when she again cut him short.

"Imitating a police officer! You do realize that is a felon?"

"Read the badge ma'am, Five-0."

"I can read thank you very much and that is my problem, Five-0 is not HPD. From what I read it is a separate entity, a detective unit."

"Yes, a unit of HPD made up of HPD officers-"

"Are you a HPD officer?"

"-I am the head of the-"

"That does not answer my question sir. You pull up in an unmarked car, with lights that anyone can install, flash a badge and mis-cite traffic protocol."

"I-excuse me?"

"Your manner, posture and execution are all wrong. I'm ringing 911 and a real _officer _can deal with this." the woman said already on the phone.

"Hey wait! I am a law man! I-"

"Sure Dredd, hi I would like to report a felon. I have a man here pretending he is a member of HPD."

Steve looked at the woman shocked. He was digging a hole for himself and Danny and Chin were sure going to get some milage out of this.

Steve rubbed his head in frustration.

"Mother-fucking asshole!" the woman snarled as she was placed in the back of a squad car.

God he hated Monday mornings. He slid back into his jeep and followed the squad car back to work.

"Where have you been?" Danny snapped as Steve passed through the glass doors. Too early.

"I'm having a bad morning D 'kay?" Steve eyed the pensive faces of both Kono and Chin as he made a bee line for his office frowning.

"Well excuse me for been on time and courteous in the morning! How was your weekend? Oh mine was fine, how was yours?"

"Really?" Steve raised a questioning eyebrow as he flipped through his mail eyeing Danny from underneath his brows.

Danny paused, quickly assessing the situation.

"Okay, just tell me what you did now."

"What makes you think I done something?" Steve sighed slumping into his seat.

"Aneurism face. So spit it out babe."

"Traffic altercation."

"Who you run over?"

"Nobody." Steve tsked annoyed, "I pulled someone over-"

"Wait wait wait, what!? You What!? You pulled someone over? Super Seal trying to be a super cop now!?"

Steve huffed, annoyed with himself and annoyed with Danny and he continued to scold him.

"YO D!" Chin called from his office, "PD want you downstairs pronto!"

"What for?"

"Something to do with boss' altercation this morning."

Danny's eyes narrowed, his finger still pointed at Steve's face from his previous rant as Steve's eyes widened slightly.

"This better not result in paperwork for me." Danny warned as he exited the office, "Speaking of which you had better catch up on yours. I'm filing all closed and current cases by tomorrow evening and out of the four of us you're lagging behind Stephen. I do not do un-filed. Chin! Bring solider up to speed before I get back."

"Boss, Danny is very meticulous when it comes to paperwork. He has Kono and I going over our work to make sure we have crossed our t's and dotted our i's. You really need to get a move on on yours." Chin sympathized as he loaded Steve's inbox up to the brim. The horror growing on his face.

"No murders, unsolved crimes?" Steve whined. He hated paper work, especially paperwork that involved Danny, which was all.

"No boss and D is wound up about how unorganized and late our submissions are, you know his-"

"Are perfect and completed?" Steve finished sighing.

"Yeah."

"Great."

Steve shifted in his seat agitated, drumming his pen off his desk and leafing through his current file. He needed coffee, eyeing the clock he was in work less than an half hour. Danny would murder him if he wasn't in his office when he got back and he was still on his first file as he glared unhappily at the remaining ten. He could see Kono and Chin in their respective offices with heads down. Danny should have been a teacher. Steve found himself holding his breath as Danny came storming through the double doors with the woman from this morning in tow. Half of him was relieved as it was a case and therefore no more paper work, the other half was dreading it as he would have to face her again. He caught Kono's surprised look through the glass as Danny opened his office door and motion the woman in with more force than necessary and flinched as he slammed the door closed. Steve strained his neck as he saw Danny sit down and the woman follow suit. The advantage of the office layout and design they could see each other without too much interference. The disadvantage, when you shouted like Danny shouted, you could hear everything.

The fact that Danny was swearing didn't bode well for the woman or for him, so Steve slipped out of his office and knocked on Danny's door. His partner's head snapped up with a face of thunder, Steve swallowed before cracking the door open. He did not dare step inside.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh just peachy, cheers." the woman smiled icily.

"Did I say you could fucking talk!?" Danny snapped. He was seething with rage.

"Steven I would like you to meet Claire. Claire I would like you to meet _Lieutenant Commander_ Steven McGarrett."

"Army man?"

"Navy SEAL."

"Oh a SEAL." Claire nodded processing, "So not a cop?"

"No." Steve could feel his insides clench as he tried to keep his face passive.

"Interesting, so how come he doesn't get in trouble for pretending to be a uniform?" Claire turned back to the stewing Danny.

Kono looked up as Chin slipping into her office. She had a direct line of sight into the growing tension.

"You wanna slip out for a coffee?"

"Should we cuz? This could be a potential case."

"No this is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better."

Kono raised a questioning eyebrow at Chin.

"Duke sent this up for Danny." Chin pointed out waving the file in front of her.

"You read it? What is it?"

"Read it for yourself." he said handing the file to her.

Kono scanned through it quickly not sure if they should have read it.

"Oh!" She breathed.

"Yeah that was exact reaction and I don't think the boss knows."

Claire looked from the deathly stare of Danny and the confused demeanor of Steve. Huffing loudly, eyeing her watch she turned in her chair again, outstretching her hand.

"Claire Miles, twenty-eight, doctor at Hawaiian Medical Centre who is currently late for work."

"...right..." Steve replied unsure, taking her surprisingly firm grip acutely aware that Danny's deathly glare was penetrating his skull directly between his eyes.

"...nee Williams." Claire added sweetly releasing Steve's hand which was left hovering. He met Danny's eyes who now rested his flaring nostrils on his intertwined hands, his elbows resting on his desk.

"She is my sister."

Steve swallowed hard, his insides tightened another bit and his hangover headache suddenly notched up.

"Oh." he exhaled, dropping his hand to his side. "Ummm-"

Steve looked to Chin who slipped in silently handing Danny over the file and motioning that he was heading out. Steve watched the two cousins make their hasty retreat to sweet sweet coffee, he slowly turned back to face the two siblings.

Danny skimmed the file and let it fall to his desk with a audible slap.

"My baby sister who seems to have been living here for the past seven months." Danny fixed her with a stare.

"Ah maybe I should leave you two to this erm-"

"Catch-up?" Claire suggested.

Steve's eyes widened. He could practically see never mind feel the tension rolling off his partner.

"Like I said I'm late for work so if we are done here I'll be on my way." She addressed her brother.

"Yes? No? Okay I'm gone, you know where to get in contact with me. Steven it's-"

"Sit down." Danny spoke coldly.

"No. Am I been arrested?"

"NOW!" Danny roared.

Claire flinched a fraction before squaring her shoulders.

"Am I been arrested?"

"No." Danny replied curtly clenching his teeth.

"Right well then I'm going to work." she said grabbing her bag from the floor and making her way to the office door.

"I'm not arresting you but-"

"But what?"

"I'm serving you with the maximum $5000 fine for driving with a previous conviction, suspending your driving license for three years and impounding your car to the state of Hawaii with immediate effect."

"Danny!" Steve protested. He felt guilty, he was the one that got her into this situation just because he was irritated. Mary had done far worse in her time and was never so seriously punished. Danny was going into overkill.

Claire stood still searching her brothers face for any sense that he was unsure but was met with a stone wall. She cleared her throat trying to get rid of the lump that was growing. She inhaled deeply steadying herself.

"Fine. I broke the law and you are an officer of the law. Do I need to sign something?"

"Claire Miles?"

"Yes?"

"You've been served." Danny said standing up and handing her the brown envelope that was enclosed in the file. "You have thirty days to contest and pay the fine. I'll have your car keys."

Claire took the envelope and stuffed it hastily into her shoulder bag. Fishing out her keys she fumbled to get the car key off the set but managed in the end.

Steve really thought she was going to fire the key at Danny but she handed it over civilly.

"Is that all, am I good to go now?"

"That's everything."

Okay then. Daniel. Steven, I hope you have a fan-fucking-tastic day!"

Steve watched her go before rounding on his partner,

"Danny that was completely uncalled for!"

Danny ignored him getting his paper work into order and sitting down. He lifted the handset of his phone.

"Danny!"

"Steven your stunt this morning has resulted in more paperwork for me. I also had to talk the chief around to not charging you which is no easy feat. So do me a favor. Go get a coffee, some painkiller, get over your hangover quick. Get those files submitted to me by days end and kindly get out of my office. I have a private call to make." Only when the last word came from his deadpanned mouth did Danny actually look at Steve.

"I-"

"Now Steven."

Steve turned on his heel and stormed out of the office. He had never seen Danny like this and truthfully it scared him. The clenching of his insides had turned into a churning of bile. Not because of his hangover but guilt. Guilt of what he just brought upon his best friend. Exiting onto the street he caught a glimpse of Claire getting into a taxi. He was sure offering her a lift was not the smart option. Running his hands through his hair and scrubbing his face he headed to their local coffee store. He need to fill Chin in and get feedback from the cousins.

"Claire you're late!" Lisa called out. Lisa was a sweet lady in her late fifties who manned the admissions desk. Her heart was as big and warm as her heavy stature. Since arriving in Hawaii Lisa was Claire's rock.

"I know I am sorry, I am just after having the shittiest morning in a long while!"

"Sweetpea you can fill me in later when you catch up with your tail but Roger is out for your blood and rounds are nearly finished."

"Shit!"

"You gonna be cleaning that up all week when he's finished with you!" Lisa called out after Claire disappeared into the locker room and emerged seconds later struggling to get her id, white coat and stethoscope on her.

"Is he really upset?" Kono asked stirring her latte mindlessly.

"I've never seen him like this. Yeah when Matt went awol he was upset as was the family but this is more anger than upset." Steve added.

"Look boss there's nothing you can do now, just keep your head down and give him the space he needs to sort this out."

"Cuz his sister has been here for seven months and she hasn't made any contact with him! If I were him yeah I'd be majorly pissed!" Kono countered.

"Kono we don't know that." Steve breathed.

"We actually do boss, Duke rang up and done the background check that Danny requested. Duke said Danny had no clue she was on the island."

"Ugh I should have just let it slide!"

"And what? Danny finds out another couple of months down the line? Nah brah! It's good he found out now." Chin stated.  
"Yeah but he took her license and car away and slapped her with a whopper of a fine!"

"Unfortunately that it the standard-"

"Family Chin, not for family."

Both cousins looked at Steve, they all knew about family and the law.

"I hate Mondays." Steve groaned.

Danny rubbed his chin absent mindly pouring over the information in front of him. Sighing he signed his name on the bottom of the report. He had rang his parents about Claire and was uneasy to learn that the did not know she was in Hawaii either that Casey, her husband was still in Jersey.

"Trouble in paradise." Danny breathed to himself. Taking the file in hand, he noted that the other three had return from their prolonged coffee break. Without a word he left the office aware they were all looking at him. He submitted his file to Duke before heading to his car. He had no destination in mind, he just need to clear his head and sort out his battle plan.

"Sweetpea you're diggin' a hole and diggin' it deep."

Claire huffed throwing her head back, twirling slowly in her chair. This morning's fiasco had her a double shift from Roger and thankfully they were admist a lull in patients.

"I don't blame him for been angry. Maybe should have e-mailed and I don't really blame him for doing his job but he could have been more lenient and Christ it stung. Proud I didn't cry though!" Claire gave Lisa a lopsided grin.

"You haoles are a crazy bunch."

"Rich coming from you!"

"Hey! Third generation here. So has Roger ruined your Thanksgiving plans?"

"No not really, nothing like dealing with food poisoning all weekend! Anyway I have much bigger problems to deal with now."

Lisa eyed Claire shaking her head in confusion, the haole truly was an enigma.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Again not beta-ed, any spelling/grammar errors are mine and I apologize.

**Chapter II**

McGarett groaned in pain, his face was throbbing.

"Lay still princess." Danny echoed deadpanned squeezing the ice pack to make it cold before attempting to press it against Steve's face. The taller man glared at him slapping away his hand and taking control of the offending item.

"So can I please call a plumber now? I mean I would like to have a shower, preferably a hot shower sometime in this decade."

"I can fix it Danny, if you would just back off and let me do it." Steve snapped edging to the edge of the couch.

Danny sighed heavily running his fingers through his hair before flopping into the arm chair. It was Thursday, four days since the incident of Monday morning. Danny's volatile mood had rubbed off on Steve.

"So have you thought anymore about what I said to you the other day?" Danny inquired.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, if something goes down I can call you." Steve replied discarding the ice pack on the coffee table and picking up his beer instead.

"It's Thanksgiving dinner Steve, two days away from here, it would do you the world of good."

"There is nothing wrong with me Danny!" came the reply as he put down the beer with a touch more force than necessary.

"I never said there was. I am saying that a change of scenery might refresh you from this pineapple infested hellhole."

"Jersey, with Grace, your parents and you?"

"Yes and lots of great food, amber liquid minus pineapple and coconut. No sun, no sea, no sand!"

"Sound depressing."

"You're depressing, it sounds delightful and I don't care what you say. All I ask is that you call a goddamn plumber and spend two days of the holidays away from here then you have the next five days of pure uninterrupted feeling sorry for yourself. IN which you will NOT call me with work related stuff. Nadda."

"You want a week off work!?"

"Na-ah! You're not doing this to me. I know you have a memory of an naval elephant. I told you months ago Rachael and Stan were going on holidays for Thanksgiving and that I had Grace all to myself for a whole week for the first time since the divorce and unless hell froze over I was having this week off."

Steve scoffed to himself and grabbed the wrench from the floor as he rose from the couch. Danny shouted after him as he re-entered the bathroom for round two of McGarett verses the shower;

"I'll take your primitive form of communication as a yes and book the flights and yes you are welcome!"

McGarett shifted uncomfortably.

"No cargo pants, check or desert boots, check and a shirt, Steven I am impressed." Danny grinned.

"Yeah well, I never knew Jersey had such a strict dress code. I see the tie has resurfaced." Steve grumbled.

"Grace's finest, monkey doesn't uncle Steve look well in suit trousers and a shirt?"

"Yes you do uncle Steve."

"Thanks Grace but maybe we should pull out the snow jackets and boots?" Steve sniped at Danny.

Danny just smiled and threw the last bag into the trunk of the car.

Steve groaned inwardly as they exited the airport at Newark. New York was grey, overcast, damp and cold! He closed his coat more tightly against himself as he took Grace's bag from Danny as he wrapped his beloved daughter up against the cold. They made their way to the train station to cross to New Jersey. Danny grinned happily at Steve as he pointed out the famous buildings from the concrete skyline as the scenery flew by. It was like a role reversal for the two men. Danny had transformed into a different man as he chatted animately with the taxi driver and pointing out things of interest to Grace and himself as they reached his childhood neighborhood. They pulled up to an old suburban home of substantial size.

"Home?" Steve inquired.

"Home." Danny smiled

They were greeted by Danny's parents, Dan Snr and Katy both of whom made a big fuss over Grace and a more subdued but no less warm or welcoming to both men. The house was warm and filled with delicious smells of home cooking. Steve could not ignore the small but painful twist in his gut as Katy gave him the grand tour of the house which started and ended in the kitchen. As Dan snr handed him a brandy and Margret a mince pie he could not help but wish it was his mother and father filling his hands so. It was a thought that hadn't surfaced in his mind in the longest time and unsettled him slightly. He already regretted agreeing to come, he could be in the office tracking Wo Fat and Shelbourne, been productive. He was glad Danny was too pre-occupied stuffing his face to notice but quickly buried it as Katy laid a soft hand on his upper arm,

"Are you ok son?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Williams, thank you."

"Boy would you leave that alone! You're setting a bad example and your mother has been slaving over that stove not so you could dump your head in it!" Dan snr shouted.

"Imf not sepping a bad-!"

"Daniel please don't talk with your mouth full." his mother sighed handing Grace a soft drink and shooing the dog away from Steve.

"If you don't mind I'm just going to wash up?" Steve addressed the lively kitchen.

"Up the stairs, second door on the left is your room and bathroom is at the end of the hall, I left towels on your bed."

"Thanks Mrs. Williams."

"Katy, please." The woman smiled, Danny had her eyes but the build of his father.

"Won't be long."

After his quick navy shower Steve sat on his bed and rang his sister. He listened to the dial tone half wishing she would pick up and half wishing she wouldn't. It rang out to her voicemail.

"Hi Mary, ah just ringing to wish you a happy thanksgiving. I'm uh, well I'm in Jersey with Danny so yeah...I'll give you a buzz later...'kay?...Bye."

He leaned over and turned the bedside lamp off but remained sitting on the bed. His door was slightly ajar allowing the light from the hallway to flood into the dark room. The delicious smells of turkey and baking wafted up the stairs as he listened to the banter of downstairs. His jaw tightened. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It wasn't like him to feel sorry for himself but every waking moment was drawn to Wo Fat and Shelbourne and what he had robbed him of. Every sleeping moment was what Wo Fat done to him in Korea and since then. How could he been so foolish to walk so blindly into the traps the man kept setting. He always seemed to be one foot ahead of him. Maybe Danny was right, maybe the change of scenery would do him the world of good.

"Daddy says uncle Steve is like a pacman in cargo pants!" Grace giggled as the conversation had quietly turned to Danny's partner in his absence.

"Yes he is, he is like a super SEAL."

"How long is he in the service?" Danny's father asked.

"Too long if you ask me. He was in Naval intelligence before transferring to HPD."

"Seems like a fall from grace."

"No, I told you before he took the gig to solve who was responsible for his father's death, I just think lately it's playing on his mind."

"Does he not have other family?" his mother asked.

"Just a younger sister, his mother was killed when he was sixteen."  
"Oh the poor boy, he does seem very distracted."

"Tch! There is no off switch with him mom, he is twenty-four hours a day super solider."

"He'll burn out you know."

"Married to his job like you huh?"

"Dad, we have a pair of ears here." Danny bit back smoothing out Grace's ponytail.

"Yeah well." his father grumbled.

"Grace honey will you go up and ask Steven is he ready for dinner?" sensing the rising tension.

"Yup Grandma."

He heard the light footfalls ascending the stairs and adjusted his shirt before meeting Grace at the bedroom door.

"Dinner is ready!"  
"Excellent, who is that behind you?"

"This is Bobo, Grandma's and Grandad's doggie. He's a border collie."

"He's very fond of you."

"I love dogs but Stan doesn't and with the new baby... Danno said he might get one, if he's allowed."

Steve felt those big brown eyes on him. He was surprised Danny hadn't told her about the brown furball that had taken a liking to his bed much to his dismay.

"And I'm sure he will when he finds a place to live."

Steve was surprised with himself. He throughly enjoyed dinner as Katy practically shoveled the last piece of cake into his mouth. He wouldn't need to eat for a week after the feast she had served up. It was a terrible thought that past through his mind as he opened the button of his trousers that this is how Kamakono must feel on a daily basis. The brandy was sure helping to relax him but wasn't fond of been aware of his heart thumping rapidly away in his chest.

"Where are you living these days? You were saying to your mother on the phone the other week that you were between abode's? Hope it is nice and suitable for the two of you?" his father asked fondly rubbing his granddaughters shoulder.

"Ah yes yes it is, we uh found a place by the beach. Um yeah waves crashing and everything, nice two bed house."

Steve literally gagged on his cake on hearing this, as Katy patted his back.

"Now dear I have plenty more so don't be rushing, Daniel I told you people pick up your bad habits."

"Did you settle on a new car or are you still driving the Prius? It's just not very...well you know."

"Well with Grace safety is...and financially uh still have the Prius, yup dad." Danny sheepishly replied downing his brandy in one. Steve however was not so lucky and started choking again on his amber liquid this time.

"Prius!?" He wheezed wiping his mouth and apologizing.

"Yep Danno's silver car is a Prius." Grace said smiling straight at him.

"Riiight, right, yes." Steve agreed slowly accepting the water she was handing him.

"What is he paying for your silence?" he whispered in her ear as the conversation had move on.

She leaned into him as whispered back;

"Surfing lessons with Kono."

"Ah, smart girl."

"I know." Grace replied patting the dogs head, please as punch.

"Have you heard from your brother?" his mother inquired.

"Oh you know Matt living the high life flying here, there and everywhere, who knows where he is. I wouldn't worry about him mom, I'm sure he is fine." Danny waved his mother off the subject.

"Hmm, he just doesn't call that often anymore. Does he have a woman?" his dad piped up.

"How would I know! I hear less than you do from any of them!"

Now Daniel, communication is a two way operation. I mean you're the detective. Sure you have Claire down there with you now anyway."

Steve held his breath as a sharp silence descended upon Danny.

"What now?" Danny asked cooly.

"Claire. Your sister Claire, Daniel." his mother answered a bit annoyed.

"I blood well know who she is but what do you mean down there with me?" Danny snapped.

"There is no need to get ratty with me, Claire is working in some hospital there in Honolulu**.**"

"Oh since when!?" he asked his voice rising.

"Oh for God's sake Daniel, for the past few months,why-"

"So you did know!?" Danny shouted angrily.

"Daniel stop shouting at your mother!" his father growled.

"Ah, do you want to bring Bobo out to do his business?" Steve inquired of Grace sensing an impending storm.

"Yeah."

The two exited quietly to the back yard and watched as the dog chased after some unseen insect aware of the rising shouting coming from inside. Grace lent closer to Steve partially for warmth, mostly for comfort.

"What are you on about she rang us and told us!" his mother snapped back.

"Mom! Dad said to me on the phone on Monday when I rang about her that you both didn't know she was in Hawaii!"

"DAN!?" his mother shouted.  
"DO you not listen to what I tell you on the phone?" Danny questioned his father, "She has NEVER, not once called me."

Well I-, Dan what do you have to say?" Margret was totally stunned, addressed her husband, who just shrugged his shoulders wary of getting involved.

"Who goes around arresting there own family anyway!?" his father huffed.

"DO NOT change the subject dad! I did not arrest her! I fined her."

"Daniel she is you sister...we didn't know she was in Hawaii until she rang us during the week obviously after your little fiasco. Truth be told she's pulled away from us again-"

"Do you both not think this is fucking weird!" Danny shouted in frustration. "Where's Casey in all of this!?"

"Don't swear. It's just the way she is, we're thankful she still contacts us, you know that _husband _of hers never talks to us." his mother sighed tiredly. "Daniel will you speak to her when you get back? Please for me, for your father will you try and talk to her?"

"I don't see her making an effort."

"Please Daniel." his mother begged ending the conversation as Grace and Steve returned from out back with Bobo bounding in sniffing.

The second day passed regrettable as quickly as the first but the underlying tension of the Claire incident secured any wayward thoughts of extending his stay. Having left the comforts of the Williams household to the breath of fresh air of the ocean Steve was glad to be home all the same, as he eyed the plumber suspiciously. After ten minutes the plumber announced he was finished what baffled Steve for two days. He unhappily parted with his cash after testing the man's handiwork. To his dismay he found no fault. And as quickly as he was adjusting to the quietness of his own home Danny arrived back like a whirlwind of destruction.

"Where are you going in your _Prius_?" Steve inquired with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you." Danny growled.

"I think I better come. I would hate for you to do something irrational." Steve said half serious.

"You coming or not?" Danny snapped.

"So if you ask for her, do you think she'll come given you took her car and license off her?" Steve inquired looking about, "And slapped her with a $5000 fine..."

Danny shot him a look, "Yeah well that's what happens Steven when you drive without tax, insurance and on an already suspended license. Page 103 of the handbook."

Steve raised a eyebrow at the last dig from his partner.

"CLAIRE WILLIAMS!" Danny roared across the waiting area.

Steve groaned with embarrassment. He should gave know an upset Danny was likely to pull a stunt like this. Thankfully a woman dressed in blue scrubs turned to face Danny. She looked different than that ill fated Monday morning in their office. Her light brown was hair tied up in a loose bun and her face like thunder and she stomped her way towards her brother. She was of slight build no taller than Danny with brown eyes. As she drew closer Steve recoiled a tad.

"Daniel you idiot, what are you doing?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh I dunno maybe to say hello again since you missed Thanksgiving dinner _again_ and oh mom and dad say hello, you know the parentals who also happen to mine too? Oh yeah and they knew you were here after telling me that they didn't because you had said not to?" Danny finished his arms flailing about the place.

Claire when from glaring at her brother to glaring at Steve.

"You!?" Claire snarled at Steve.

"Ah, hi...again...again."

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you right Steven? Hi _again again_? Claire? Steve? Must be the heat getting to me?" The anger was rolling off Danny.

"Danny do not jump to conclusions." McGarrett begged.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Not beta-ed, any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own and I apologize. Internet has been broken thus the long spell between updates. Also strong language follows.

**Chapter 3**

He did not mean to do it, it was a sudden flash of anger. He had thought the worst and his fist just took on a mind of its own. The shorter detective was not one bit happy. It was meant to be a somewhat civil reunion. Stupid right? Now the two of them were sitting in a cubicle so Claire could possibly stuff the remainder of Steve's small gun-ho brain back into his skull.

"You should think before reacting." McGarett moaned.

"I. _I _should have- you're lucky you aren't out for the count! You'd be seeing brain matter oozing out of your unconscious body-" Danny felt like throttling him another one but thought better of it, for now.

"That makes no sense..."

"Shut up."

Danny dragged his two hands down his face.

"What?" McGarett asked sensing the rising tension and possible murderous intent.

"Nothing."

"Well it has to be something. You have that posture." Steve really thought Danny had cooled down over this situation over the weekend in Jersey.

"Pos- do me a favor Steve yeah? Just shut up. Just lie there in your self induced agony, hey, hey!" Danny shouted snapping his fingers at the nurse, "What's that? Eh? What are you giving him?"

"Um painkillers?"

"No no no! You see this man lying here is an idiot, an idiot that does not deserve painkillers."

"Danny! Give it a rest ok, I'm sorry I upset you."

Claire emerged from behind the curtain, she took the syringe off the nurse and dismissed her. She held the x-ray film to the light. She was really only doing it for the patients peace of mind, even if it was her idiot brother and his partner.

"You're lucky he hits like a girl, no fracture to your cheek bone but it will require a few stitches which means you will need the painkiller." Claire said placing the syringe on the tray and replacing the x-ray into the envelope. The two men looked at each other as she sat down on the stool and snapped on a pair of gloves.

"So are we doing this the civilized way or the neanderthal way?" Claire asked nonchalantly.

"Uh..."

"Shit Claire, the civilized way!" Danny snapped

"Fine, Steven lie back there." she replied cooly adjusting the overhead lamp to get a better view of the wound.

"So when did you two meet _again_?" the Jersey detective asked.

"Danny it is not whatever it was that you thought it was."

"And what would that be Steven?"

"He met me to try and apologize for the driving incident and putting me back on your radar." Claire answered as she numbed, sterilized and irrigated the wound.

"When?"

"Before you got back from Jersey." Steve answered.

"Speaking of which sister, you put mom and dad in an awkward position."

"No Daniel you did. I assume you flew off the handle when you brought up the subject and mom was left to fight everyone's corner?" she started to thread the needle, "Can you feel this?"

"No."

I didn't fly off the handle." Danny mumbled, slouching in the hard plastic chair. "But mom had a point."

"Which was?" Claire sighed finishing up.

"Communication-!"

"-Is a two way thing." Claire finished. "There your done. Keep it dry and come back in seven days to have them removed."

Pushing away she rolled back on her stool removing her gloves so both men were in her line of sight. Throwing them in the hazard bin she looked from one to the other. Danny was tensed up and Steve was sheepishly trying to blend in with the furniture. Rounding on her brother she let out an exasperated sigh. Lisa was right, he had a right to know.

"I'm not doing this here. You may be happy enough roaring at people in your place of work but I'm not. You wanna talk I'll give it a shot."

"Fine, dinner?" Danny replied gruffly.

"No, drinks."

"Not going to make it past the main course?" Danny huffed at her immediate negativity.

"Most likely and drinks will help numb whatever is in store."

"Oh for fuck sake Claire you're shutting it down already, what's the point!?"

"You said it yourself, mom. Mom is the point."

"Okay, tonight, seven?"

"Hell no, I'm six hours into a twenty-five hour shift. Saturday evening?"

"I have Grace."

"Oh."

"Yeah your niece whom you've never seen."

"Sunday so?" she asked ignoring his last dig.

"Fine, nine p.m I've to drop Grace back to her mother first."

"Then it's settled."

Steve followed in Danny's footsteps as he quickly exited the hospital. An awkward silence had descended between the two off them. Danny made for the drivers side, to which Steve didn't argue and tossed the keys to his partner. They pulled out heading towards work.

"Sorry about your face." Danny finally huffed.

"Sorry about your fist." Steve smirked.

"My- oh very funny Ironman. Did she accepted your apology?"

"Um no."

"Typical."

"I don't mean to pry Danny. You know my relationship with Mary is strained but man I love her regardless of all the stupid shit she has done and will do. She's my sister, my baby sister. What happened between you two?" Steve waited in silence as his partner tapped the steering wheel indecisively.

"Babe, it's been two weeks! You gotta give me something, your constipation face is becoming chronic but you're not giving anything here!"

Danny gave Steve a cold hard stare.

"I don't have constipated face...I may have a slightly annoyed face..."

Steve laughed.

"It's a long and not so complicated history despite what you_ may_ think." Danny started raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Firstly, yeah sorry about the face. Secondly sorry about been nearly unbearable for the past two weeks. Thirdly I have found a dive to move into and thanks in advance for helping me move some of my stuff and for the couch."

"Yeah yeah you know you're welcome." Steve groaned, "And fourthly?"

Danny parked up but made no movement to get out of the car.

"Like I said it's not complicated, just standard family drama. Claire is intelligent, her vocation is proof to that. When she was a kid she always wanted to be like dad, a cop. Our eldest sister is a lawyer, Matt well you know Wall street and all that. I became a cop which blew her idea's out of the water. She was annoyed and hurt that I was raining on her parade. Dad is very fond of her and she really wanted to make him proud but she felt I was stealing her limelight. Dad never told her but he dreaded the thoughts of her becoming a cop."

"The two of us were very close growing up and it was at that point she began to pull away. Claire decided to go for the complete other end of the spectrum and become a doctor. She started studying really hard and the parentals were concerned she wouldn't meet the grade for medicine now that she was putting all her effort in. I didn't make it easy for her, I teased her...a lot. Then at sixteen along came the boyfriend and she went off the rails a bit, which is natural. The parentals were slightly relieved. If she didn't get medicine they could blame it on the boyfriend. Anyway two years later, eighteen years old she still has the boyfriend, she gets medicine and she gets a scholarship to top it all off. Everyone is happy, myself included. She really proved us wrong." Danny smiled at the memory.

"Anyway, two days after high school graduation she's married, moved out and we are all like what the hell!? I was engaged to Rachael at this point. Her husband Casey is a year older than her, an accountant and ten years later they are still married, no kids."

"Whoa that's...a drastic change of events. Did anyone know they were engaged or even planning getting married? Is Casey here in Hawaii too?"

"Nobody knew. That's what hurt me so much. I thought she was trying to get one up on me. I mean she wanted to be a cop but I unintentionally bet her to it. I was engaged to be married, Mom and Dad were making a big deal out of it giving I was the first to do it and she stole my thunder essentially. It was the talk of the family for months. Even Rachael was furious and she was no bridezilla. As with Casey been here, that I do not know, when I done a background check he didn't show up, says he is still in Jersey."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"That's exactly what I said and hope to find out this weekend. I hope not, they're a perfect match, not that I ever said it. I mean eighteen and married Casey and Claire went off to college, communication and visits were sparse at best. They came my wedding and then saw them again when Grace was born but other than that very little contact. Mom and dad were terrible upset by her sudden ex-communication. I was too given we were so close. I was convinced Casey was controlling her so I decided to approach her about it. Thing is, we're very similar. It turned into one screaming row after another. Hurtful things were said on both sides and the last thing she said to me was never to grace her doorstep again because as far as she was concerned I was dead to her after I accused Casey of controlling her."

"When was that? She wasn't serious was she!?"

"Four years ago, before Rachael and I separated. And yeah she was she had me arrested for verbal assault."

"Geez Danny!"

"Well I had her arrested for drink driving so she was only trying to get me back."

"What were you last words to her?" Steve asked carefully.

"I wouldn't ever cross her door again and she would never see Grace again."

"That's harsh man for the two of you I mean. So why she move to Hawaii. Did she know you were here?"

"She started making more contact with mom and dad after that. Mom and dad made the effort to get to know Casey and they have put my fears to rest. Claire is most definitely in control of herself and her career. Dad pointed it out, when Claire sets her mind to something she makes it happen. Mom would have told her I was here and about Stepstan, Rachael and Grace. That poor woman has been trying to rebuild the bridges between us. So not the perfect ideal family you saw over Thanksgiving eh?" Danny finished scrubbing his face with his hands. " A brother on the run from the feds, a sister who has de-zoned me, and ex-wife trying to take my child away and a dog who keeps trying to make a break for it."

Steve stared straight ahead as they sat in silence for a few moments. He was nervous about asking his next question,

"Do you think you two will ever recover from this?"

"We need too. I need to. I have lost too much in my life, I have made so many sacrifices. I just can't..." Danny trailed off.

"Knowing you brah, you'll make it work because you have set your mind to it. I'll see you inside." Steve finished resting his hand on Danny's upper arm for a moment before exiting the car for the office, leaving Danny with his somber thoughts.

"Danny I swear this has to stop!" Kono complained, completely exasperated as she watched her cousin and Steve fall through the door lumbering Danny's mattress. "You're in the double digits, why can't you just settle on a place?"

"Kono my dear when I find a place acceptable in this sand box I will be the first to ket you know!"

"Brah your standards are mainland standards you gotta lower them." Chin gruffed, wiping sweat off his brow, "And why can't you lift your own mattress for a change?"

"Trust me I have seen beautiful and I mean beautiful houses here but none within my price range. Chin I do not possess the upper arm prowess of you and Steve and it's all about efficiency. I know you all hate moving so I'm making it as painless as possible by effectively organizing our team strengths."

"More like dictating." Kono pointed out.

"Now now Kono less of the moaning, you may not be the rookie anymore but that doesn't get you out of the foot work, there are five more boxes."

"Boss why don't you just rent out your couch to him and put us all out of our misery!"

"Kono why don't you just rent him out your spare bedroom?" Steve counter argued as they grabbed the boxes.

"Hey guys lets go already I have to collect Grace, chop chop!" Danny shouted from his condo.

The three looked at each other,

"Nope couldn't live with him!" was said in unison.

Claire glared at the door as she took another sip of red wine, her foot tapping in annoyance. The knocking was incessant. Slamming down the glass spilling some of its contents she crossed the extremely short distance and pulled the door open. Steve stood there mid knock.

"Oh! So you are _actually_ home." he retorted.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's after eight." Steve pointed out tapping on his watch for added emphasis.

"Congratulations you can read time, I'm sure your parents must be real proud."

"I am your taxi." Steve ignored her scanning the apartment behind her. "You going to invite me in?"

Claire stood still still blocking his entrance contemplating her next move.

"Whatever." She sighed allowing him in making a bee-line for her wine.

"Seven months and you're still living out of boxes...must be in the family." Steve commented.

"You wish. Thanks to Daniel...oh and you, thank you by the way, loosing my license meant I had to move to a place closer to work and public transport. I literally moved in two days ago. More importantly, how did you know I lived here?"

"Danny um checked with the um..." Steve waved his hands around, "So you ready?"

Claire stood there with one hand on her hip, eyebrow raised studying Steve for a moment before downing her wine in one gulp. There was no getting out of it now.

"Give me ten minutes."

Steve scanned the small space after Claire disappeared into the bedroom. Nothing was out of boxes so it was sparsely decorated. He took a seat on the couch, he lifted up the bottle of wine and only a quarter remained. He frowned putting it back down and leafing through the books on the coffee table they were all medical journals and textbooks. Finding nothing of interested he resigned to waiting in boredom.

Claire walked into the living area. She was dressed in a royal blue fitted dress with red heels. Her light brown hair was curled and loose softening her facial feature. Her makeup was minimal but she looked vastly different than she did in her work clothes.

"Did he send you?" She asked putting her phone, wallet and lipstick into a small red handbag.

"No, I offered."

"You afraid I would bail on him?"

"He's at the bar already."

"Hmm...right lets go."

"You look good." Steve added as she locked the front door.

"Shut up, you're not getting out of the dog house that easily." Claire snapped back scanning the street and climbing into Steve's truck.

She had to admit if Steve hadn't shown up she would have bailed and given that he was watching her enter the establishment she couldn't help scowl at him, she was loosing her nerve. Taking a few deep breathes she moved on she looked around and spotted Danny out in the open area in the corner, thankfully on his own. She couldn't deal with anymore of his entourage tonight. As she drew closer she was comforted and hurt that he looked equally anxious.

From the corner of his eye he could see someone approaching. Looking up he was relieved to see it was Claire. The butterflies in his stomach kicked up a gear but he tried to ignore them as he rose from the table holding out his arm to greet his baby sister.

"You look stunning Claire."

"Thanks, you look quite smart yourself Daniel." she commented, noting his freshly ironed shirt and clean shaven face.

"Any trouble finding the place?"

"No your personal assistant made sure I got here in a timely fashion. However you should train him in door knocking etiquette."

"At least he knocked. Um what are you having to drink?"

"Red wine. How is Grace? The new apartment?"

Danny hesitated and was about to say something when the barman came to take his order. His silent staring was unnerving her.

"The new apartment is good. Steve and the others helped me move. Grace is great, like always."

"Oh good." Claire frowned as to why he wasn't elaborating.

"How is work?"

"Good, tough but good...I moved into a new place too. But you know that already."

"Yeah well if I had a contact number I would have got it in a civilized manner. How's Casey?" Danny passed off her dig.

"He's good, working hard."

The drinks arrived and Claire grabbed hers taking a large sip as Danny got the round. Silence had descended between the two siblings. Claire was feeling lightheaded, this was one too many wines. She could feel a lump growing in her throat as her eyes misted up.

"This was a mistake." She whispered beginning the rise.

Danny's hand snapped out grabbing her arm with more force than necessary. Her eyes widened in shock as she met his gaze.

"Claire sit down. Talk to me." He meant business.

"Stop running away."

Claire scoffed opening her handbag and pulling out a pack of cigarette's. Waving to the barman she summoned him over,

"A double scotch and whatever he's having."

"A beer thanks."

She ignored his stare as she lit up and took a long drag fiddling with the packet and lighter. Danny's hand covered hers forcing her to meet his ice blue eyes.

"I'm not lecturing or telling you what to do but you think you should ease up on the hard stuff?"

"Duly noted. You want to say your piece about me smoking while you're at it?"

"You're a doctor, I'm sure you're well informed."

"Gee thanks." the tension was getting to an unbearable level.

Danny sat back in his chair. He was extremely upset but was trying his best to keep everything in control. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he did not know this woman who sat before him and he feared really neither did his parents. He would have loved a scotch but he didn't trust himself.

"Why?" Danny started, "Why did you think that I wouldn't want to know you were here? Claire are things that bad between us that you felt like you had to hide from me for all this time?"

"You think that me moving here with the sunshine and the sand would make me forget all those things that you said to me and done were suddenly null and void?"

"It's not that-"

"Then what the fuck is it!?" Claire hissed leaning across the table. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I want you to fucking grow up and own up to your mistakes! You have fucking swanned around for the past ten years playing the victim. Playing me against mom and dad. Playing me against Matt and against Casey and I am fucking tired and sick of it!" Danny ushered through gritted teeth, "You need to grow up and take responsibility."

"Take responsibility for what Daniel? For you going around with your snide comments how I stole your thunder, how I upset you by getting married first. How I ruined Rachel's fairytale wedding. How is the bitch anyway? Oh yeah she left you!"

Danny slammed his hand down hard on the table causing Claire to jump but also drawing the attention of nearby patrons. Danny apologized and quickly rounded on his sister.

"Take that fucking back, it was completely uncalled for. You're the fucking immature child that ran off and got married without telling anyone. What do you think was going to happen? You think people, the family were going to welcome you back after such sly deceit? But no you had to do one better you dropped the bombshell and then fucked off to university, not even a hello, goodbye nothing. Mom was inconsolable, dad was raging."

"And you're the fucking golden child? You never left me alone. Threatening me, threatening Casey. You wonder why I ran when I had the chance? But no, no you had to follow me, getting all your cop buddies to hassle me."

"I done that to keep an eye on you, you ran for so long and for so hard you wouldn't turn back because your pride was too much! You only had to fucking turn around but you could never do that could you!? Mom and dad didn't even know you left New Jersey for here till Steve caught you. You had to ring them to let them know before I told them. They are so desperate to have you back that they looked over all the shit over the past ten years. You with your random phone calls to them, leading them on."

"But not you?"

"Claire I want, I need to have you back, this person you've become-"

"You don't get to get me fucking back, who do you think you are? You just can't come back into my life after walking out on it and expect everything to go back to the way it was. This isn't some fictional story Daniel, this is real fucking life. You fucked me over one too many times and I have moved on, it's time you did too so why don't you put that in your pipe and smoke your own advice. I have nothing more to say to you, I'm leaving."

Danny was reeling in anger that he let her go. He grabbed the barman and ordered and double scotch, Mondays be damned. He had gained nothing.

Steve awoke suddenly to his phone ringing. Bearily eyeing the clock it was three in the morning. Grumbling he snuggled closer to Catherine, pulling the phone from under his pillow. It was Danny and he was a drunken emotional mess. Sighing Steve rolled out of bed, threw on a t-shirt, slipping his bare feet into his trainers and rose grabbing his keys and phone. He was still half asleep and half in his pj's but he didn't care. He found Danny staggering down the street from the bar. Pulling up beside him he reached across to open the passenger door and called to him. His partner unsteadily climbed into the truck and Steve helped him with his seat belt. Danny was slurring his words so much that Steve just agreed and continued to drive to Danny's new place. He was getting choked up as he was that upset trying to explain something about Claire. Steve reassured him as best he could as he got him dressed and into bed. He left a basin and towel on the floor incase he vomited and a large glass of water and Advil on the bedside locker.

Steve was making his way back home when his phone rang again. It was some bar man describing Claire to a tee. Sighing he turned his truck and headed back into town. Steve passed his way through the rowdy crowd that the bouncers were trying to dissipate. He found Claire passed out at the bar. He acknowledged the barman and thank him for calling him. The barman returned the calling card Steve had given Claire earlier. Gathering her handbag and discarded heels from the floor he tried to wake her. Dead to the world he picked her up off the bar stool, carried her through the crowd to his truck where it became a balancing act of trying to open the door and get her in.

He gladly pulled up to her apartment and she was thankfully coming around. He opened the passenger door but before helping her out he got her keys from her bag. Half carrying her, half dragging they made it to her door. She made a gargling sound and Steve groaned. He dropped all her stuff and grabbed her hair and held her as she vomited into the bushes. The stench was vile. When she finished he unlocked the door, threw her bag and shoes over the threshold and scooped her up and carried her in. He repeated for Claire what he done for Danny. But for his own health and safety he left her dressed in her royal blue dress. Steve pulled on her front door to make sure it was locked and tiredly headed to his truck. He watched as a car pulled away from the sidewalk and a few taxis passed by.

An hour later after setting off Steve was snug beside Catherine once again.

It was the early hours of Monday morning and Steve hated Mondays. He already knew he was in for a bitch of a one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry about taking forever to update, kinda hit a rather large wall. Teetering a bit on the top ." Not beta-ed any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own and I apologize.

**Chapter 4**

**7.24 a.m**

Danny kicked off the bed sheet, he was uncomfortable and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He swallowed a few times and slowly became aware his mouth was parched and tasted sour. Moaning quietly he rose through the last few layers of sleep stopping short of the surface. He shivered, the cogs of his mind began to rotate, things weren't adding up and why the fuck was the room spinning when he hadn't even opened his eyes yet?

"..."

"..."

"Danny?"

His moaning morphed into groaning as the night previous began to intermittently piece itself together. He could tell he was in his apartment by the smell and in his bed as it comfortably held his dead weight. How he got home he did not know. How he got undressed and into bed, he did not know. How he was still in one piece he did not- wait? Was he actually in one piece?

"Babe?"

_'Whoa fuck!'_

Danny cracked a bloodshot eye open, his face still half buried in his pillow. Yup the room was spinning and super SEAL was planted firmly in the middle of it making the effect even more nauseous as his stomach match the spinning of the room. He remained fearful, unmoving, his arm draped over the side of the bed.

"Uhhh."

"Mornin' sunshine! At least you're still alive. Coffee?"

"Nnnhh."

"Basin?"

"Mmm-nnnhh."

"Cool, hangover probably hasn't kicked in yet."

"..."

"Gotta love Monday mornings eh? Ready for work? Shower, big plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, oj, coffee, sunshine you'll be as right as rain yeah!?"

"Uhh...nnnhhh"

"'Cause you know a hangover is very unprofessional should you need a day off work. What is it you said to me last week, hmmm?" Steve feigned ignorance, holding his chin in deep thought, "Oh yeah!" he chirped up clicking his fingers, "Do me a favor. Go get a coffee, some painkiller, get over your hangover quick." his voice lowered as he finished.

Steve hunkered down so he was level with Danny, his expression and tone serious.

"But your hangover won't kick in for an hour or two when you take into account the drunken mess you were last night, when I picked you up off the street of which you were staggering down. So if you can drag yourself into the office for lunch, as your boss, I'll overlook this, yeah?"

"Uhhh."

"Great and I'll even do you one more, I'll check in on your crazy-assed sister and make sure she didn't die of alcohol poisoning either." he slapped Danny on the shoulder heartily before departing.

Steve pulled into Claire's driveway and hopped out. He frowned at the taxi parked on the street. It was just before eight and he was sure Claire was worse than Danny, at least he was somewhat coherent last night. He set his jaw and banged hard on the door, loud enough he hoped, to wake the dead.

Silence.

He allowed himself a quick smirk. A small part of him enjoyed this, a form of payback. His smirk was quickly wiped away when he went to pound on the door a second time and the door flew open.

" 'the fuck do you want?"

"Huh? You're not dead?" Steve pointed out slightly disappointed.

"You are weird, you know that?"

"And you're dressed?"

"And a fucking pervert at that! Of course I'm goddamn dressed why wouldn't I be?" Claire snapped.

"Well you were very drunk last night and Danny..."

"A twelve year old could drink Daniel under the table."

"But-"

"Get over yourself just because that idiot is going to die for the next two days does not mean I would." Claire gestured for Steve to leave, taking a gulp of coffee. She was getting uncomfortable at his close proximity. Glancing over his shoulder she spotted the taxi.

"Damn I'm going to be late!"

"Work?" Steve admonished.

"What? Here hold this." She rushed, shoving the coffee mug into his hand so she could grab her heels and bag, slipping into the former.

Steve blinked and held the mug closer sniffing its contents.

"You've just reached a new level. My friend is a physiologist. I think you should pay her a visit." Claire sighed.

"Funny, 'cause my friend works for the AA, I definitely think you should pay him a visit." Steve replied frowning, "This isn't just coffee is it?"

Claire stared at him for a moment before snatching for the mug that Steve kept out of reach. She smiled but it never reached her eyes.

"It's an Irish coffee."

"It has whiskey in it!"

"That's what an Irish coffee is you uncultured baboon."

"It's ten to eight...in the _morning_!"

"Yes we already established you can read the time Steve, we covered this last night."

"Claire-"

"Since when did you become Daniel hmm? Get in here!" she growled gabbing him by the shirt front and pulling him inside. She waved at the taxi that honked in annoyance and tore off.

"Great, have to knocked him off the list. Listen numb nuts, I'm not an alcoholic and I am not going to work. I'm not stupid enough to get wasted if I have work the next day, that's totally irresponsible. I have a meeting, which you will now have to drop me to and it's called the cure, eases the hangover, you should try it or do SEAL's ever get hangovers?" she glared at him.

"Why did you-?"

"Bring you in? Because I want to know what your deal is."

Steve rubbed his shoulder absently, shifting his weight as Claire disposed of the last of the coffee.

"I don't-"

"Did Daniel put you up to this?"

"No."

"Are you doing this because you think he will ask you to do this?"

"...no."

"Then why?"

"I was just checking up on you?"

"Right. Well let me make this clear. I have been here for seven months. I have gotten wasted in those seven months and lived to tell the tale. I do not need nor want you or Daniel of any of your cop friends checking up on me. I have been here before and I am not going back there. You got that solider?"

"Yes."

"You sure you've got it."

"Yes!" Steve replied slight exasperated.

"Good. Now you cost me my taxi so you can drop me on your way to work.

**9.34a.m**

Danny sat up slowly clutching his throbbing head. He wasn't breathing at this current time. Every intake of air was met with discomfort and every exhale was a self-sympathetic moan. His head thumped loudly and painfully in time with his heart beat and his stomach sloshed about like the rising tide. Even sitting on the edge of his bed the muscles quivered like jelly. It was easier to sit there with his eyes closed. The world didn't seem to spin as severely. His mouth watered with the stale aftertaste of scotch. Feeling out he located the large glass of water and brought it to his dry lips. Who knew the smell of water could turn ones stomach as he forced a mouth full of room temperature water down his throat. It hit his stomach like a rock been dropped into a puddle. He moaned louder this time and the bile churned higher in his esophagus.

No Advil for him.

His mouth watered again. It was going to happen.

"Sweet mother of divine." he whispered. Cracking an eye open he slid off the bed onto all fours and crawled to the bathroom. He clung to his porcelain toilet bowl and puked. Puked like he never before. After emptying his stomach contents he lay on his cold bathroom floor. Hygiene was not of concern, exhausted he dozed.

**1.00p.m**

Steve drummed his fingers restlessly on his desk. Another quiet day but his mind was pre-occupied. He had been watching the clock all morning. Danny had yet to show but as the clock turned one Steve hit speed dial on his phone.

"Danny?"

"Fuck me seven ways till Sunday." came the whispered reply.

"What?"

"Jesus Steve stop shouting!"

"I'm not shouting, THIS IS SHOUTING! Now where are you?"

"Where do you think Sherlock?"

"You're a mess you know that!?"

"Screw you asshole, just because super SEAL never get hangovers-"

"Deja vu, you and your sister are scarily alike. By the way, had a riveting conversation with her this morning. If you want to know about it get your hungover ass into work! NOW!" Steve slammed down the phone with more force than necessary. Looking up he caught Chin's cocked eyebrow. He waved him off when his phone rang.

"Did you just hang up on me? Did you just shout and hang up on me!?"

Sighing Steve lightly banged his forehead off his desk repeatedly as he held the phone receiver at arms length. He was trying to knock some sense into himself as Danny roared down the phone at him. Apparently he was feeling slightly better.

Chin slipped into his office, not much fazed by the sight before him.

"Boss I'm not sure if it is significant but I was following up a case but- well it's about Claire."

Steve held up a finger,

"Babe you know what, there isn't much happening here and you're up to speed on your paper work so you know, take the rest of the day off." Steve hung up immediately. "Talk."  
"It could be nothing...but I seen Claire emerge from one of Noshimuri's office buildings, with Adam. They um, well they met with a few of his known associates and she left in a car with them."

"When was this?"

"About an hour ago. I tried to follow but lost them in the traffic. I ran the plate but the car is registered to Adam with no outstanding warrants."

"Did you ask Kono?"

"Yeah she doesn't know anything about Adam's day and says Adam doesn't talk about work. She's pretty upset and offended."

"Why the hell would she be dealing with Noshimuri?" Steve mumbled to himself.

"Should we tell Danny?"

"No...I don't know...he'd flip."

"Maybe you should talk to Claire boss?"

"Ah no, no."

"It's that or Danny finds out and...does a you...no offense."

"And that'll just end badly on both fronts."

**7.12p.m**

Claire moaned rolling herself into a ball on her couch.

"That's it, I'm taking the pledge. I'm never drinking again." she said sighing to herself rubbing her back. "There there liver, I will stop abusing you so."

She had just closed her eyes when the pounding on the door started. She paused. She had no tv or lights on.

_'Nobody is home.'_

"Claire open up I know you're in there!"

"Oh you have got to be shitting me!" she whispered.

"Claire!" the banging started again.

"I'm COMING!" she roared launching herself to quickly off the couch, making the room spin as she wobbled to the door. She flung the door opened but didn't have time to say anything as Steve barreled his way in practically picking her up and shutting the door in the process.

"How's the head?" Steve enquired without much feeling.

"It would be better if you weren't here...again!"

"Funny, do you know what is also funny?"

"What?" she was too tired for these games.

"The Yakuza."

"What?"

"Noshimuri, Adam Noshimuri to be exact. You know the meeting you had with him today and his buddies?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know all about it Claire, furthermore Danny will find out and when he does, you thought been fined was bad!"

"Whoa whoa whoa just hold on a minute there!"

"Why were you meeting him Claire, what for? How long has this been going on?"

"Shut up, just shut up! Who are YOU to be sticking your nose in to my business all of a sudden?"

"They. Are. The. Yakuza."

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about-"

"YOU were seen with Adam today. I dropped you to your _meeting_ with the Yakuza. Me. What was it about!?" Steve was getting frustrated.

Claire paused. She could see by Steve's posture he meant business.

"I don't know anything about the Yakuza-" she started quietly.

"Claire-"

"I don't! Yes I had a meeting with Adam today. It was a referral from another client but it is not some sordid business deal that you are obviously referring to! I had no notion that they were or are tied to the Yakuza, as far as I am concerned it is legitimate."

"What business deal?"

"That is none of your concern McGarrett!"

"Yes it is!" it came out angrier than he wanted and he didn't mean to grab her arm but it did. He instantly regretted it went he saw the fear flash across her face.

"I'm sorry but you have to understand the gravity of the situation."

"I don't even know what the situation is and apparently neither do you!" she replied shakily.

Steve sighed. This was bad.

"Adam Noshimuri is tied to the Yakuza. He himself may be legitimate but his business is not, not fully anyway. They are tied to a man called Wo Fat. Wo Fat is tied to Five-0, tied to Danny and myself. Can you understand now? If Danny hears you are doing business with Adam or if Wo Fat learns of who you are, it is dangerous."

Claire sat down heavily on the armchair.

"I filed for divorce." Claire started.

"...I filed for divorced and I moved down here to get away from Casey. My solicitor is one of Adam's associates. I didn't know they were Yakuza. I was- my case was referred to him from Jersey as I couldn't find somebody locally. I needed it do be done quickly and quietly. Christ is it legit?"

Steve was stunned into silence. He watched with a growing sense of foreboding as Claire trembled from her perch on the armchair.

"From my understanding parts of the business are legitimate but other parts are not. If you were referred..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Claire gasped, her hand over her mouth.

"Look don't panic-"

"Don't panic! Are you fucking insane! I got those papers served the other day! Casey knows, he knows where I am and now you fucking tell me that they might not be legit. That the divorced won't be legal! Don't fuck with me!" Claire half choked, half sobbed. " Oh Jesus! She repeated over and over rocking herself back and forth.

Steve ran his hands through his hair. Talk about the shit hitting the fan and Danny wasn't even in the picture yet. Chin was right, Danny would go SEAL on him, even worse Danny would go Rambo on him.


End file.
